


Little Talks

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hayffie, Hayffie acting like parents, In District 12, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, everlark, post rebellion, the birds and the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: After literally catching Katniss and Peeta with their pants down, Haymitch enlists the help of Panem’s favorite escort. Post-Mockingjay.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 155





	Little Talks

**Little Talks**

It started innocently enough.

Six months into Peeta’s return, Haymitch had found them sitting on their porch together. Peeta’s arm wrapped around the girl’s shoulders, both gazing up at the orange sky with the fingers intertwined. They were the picture of newfound innocence and peace, their eyes wide as they were just seeing how big the world was.

Haymitch felt that calm wash over him, hoping—the feeling came so rarely—that the two had as Effie hoped, found the life of a Victor. He nodded at them when they greeted him and continued to let them have their moment, disappearing into his home.

For a second, all was well.

Though the Games ceased to exist, his job as mentor seemed ingrained in him. Haymitch barely remembered a time when he wasn’t leading some Tribute into an arena, that life had fully ingrained itself into his synapses of his brain.

Of course, it was only right for him to check on them occasionally.

Today, however, Haymitch wished he had just stayed home—with a huge bottle of liquor.

“Oh hell!” He immediately turned around, but not in time to see Peeta attempt to pull his pants back up. “What are you doing?”

“Jesus, Haymitch!” Katniss flushed angrily, the buttons of her shirt in all the wrong places and Haymitch turned away to give them a chance to fix themselves. “You can’t just walk in without knocking!”

“I didn’t realize that—” He searched for the words. “—uh, I mean that. Should you be doing—”

_Fuck._

They were adults.

They survived the Games…a rebellion—but what the hell did they know about se—he couldn’t even say the word.

“Sorry about that,” Peeta said self-consciously. At least, the boy had the sense to be embarrassed. “We’ll be sure to lock the door—”

Oh God, they’ve done this more than once.

Haymitch rushed out, not bothering to listen to the rest. He counted the steps to his house, trying to push the image of the couple scrambling to pull their things on—

Before he knew it, his hand was on his phone receiver calling the one person that he never thought he would need to call.

“Hello?” came the posh greeting.

“Effie? It’s Haymitch,” he began. “We need to talk about the kids.”

++++++

She insisted on coming, promising to arrive in two days.

That is how Haymitch found himself at the train station waiting for the imminent arrival of Effie Trinket.

While waiting, he managed to avoid Katniss and Peeta.

He knew it was petty, but he wasn’t prepared and didn’t know if his need to gag would rise seeing them together. So, he kept to his house, only coming out to retrieve the bread loaf, filled with chocolate—an obvious bribe—from the boy as well as the bundle of squirrels from Katniss.

His thoughts were interrupted by the wail of the arriving train and he approached as it slowed, expecting Effie to arrive in all her Capitol glory.

She did not disappoint.

Effie stepped off the train, her boots up to her knees and flat to the ground, displaying her petite stature.

They were the most practical part of her get-up.

The rest of her was purely Capitol, from the golden wig that almost didn’t fit through the door exit to the fur coat and lastly the pants, shimmering in the dullness of District 12 smoke.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he asked immediately.

“Just because I’m not in the Capitol, it doesn’t mean I’m going to dress like a heathen!” she sniffed at him before her mouth widened into a smile—prettily hidden between too much lipstick. “It’s really been too long, Haymitch.”

He embraced her, his nose picking up that faint undertone of freesias in her perfume. It was a familiar scent, one that he looked for every time she had arrived for a Reaping.

Strange, the things that gave him comfort.

“Haymitch, tell me what else has been going on?” Effie demanded to know.

Picking up her bag, they made their way off the train platform. They must’ve been a sight, but he worried more about how Effie would survive a season in District 12 with nothing but furs and silk.

“I will,” he promised as they headed into town. “But first, we have to get you something to wear so you won’t freeze to death. I told you to dress practically!”

“This is practical,” Effie argued as he guided her towards their general store. “I only brought this _one_ wig!”

“I will never understand you,” Haymitch groused.

“I think that’s why we’ve gotten on so well over the years.” The woman looked over her shoulder, smiling coquettishly at him. “All part of my charm.”

Effie disappeared into the store before he could recover from the daring look in her light-blue eyes.

++++++

In Victors’ Village, Haymitch ushered her towards his house, hoping to avoid the young couple. He had not mentioned the escort’s arrival to either Katniss or Peeta since he wasn’t even really speaking to them.

The couple, properly chastised, kept to themselves, not realizing that they were in for a razing.

Effie turned to him as they got to his front porch. “They’re living together?”

“Well, seeing as his house was blown to smithereens, there was really nowhere else for him to go,” Haymitch pointed out.

“How about staying here with you?” Effie suggested. “They’re not properly married—”

“They’ve lived through a rebellion, Effie.” Haymitch opened the door and she quickly stepped inside. “Katniss lost Prim and her mother isn’t exactly clamoring to come back to 12. Peeta has no one, but her—”

“He has you,” Effie told him quietly. “And me.”

Effie looked tired.

Behind the makeup, Haymitch could see the weariness in her features. He knew that life had not been easy for her since the rebellion. Most of the faction that worked for the Games department were either dead or had disappeared. A lot of the Capitol had turned on the Game workers and he wondered how much she was keeping to herself.

“I know,” he agreed with a sigh. “I just want to make sure that they each get a chance to actually live. Right now, they’re not ready for any of the repercussions that come with…sex—that’s really hard to say.” Effie tittered at his grimace. “Honestly, I’m not even sure they even really know where babies come from.”

“You care about them,” Effie said sagely, the Capitol accent softening into that gentle tone he only got to hear. “So, do I. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Her crystalline eyes met his, pain overflowing.

“Plus, they’re the only children we have left.”

Haymitch pulled her close.

As mentor and escort, they shared this pain all too well, especially having such a losing District. Despite his harshness and her ability to seem lighthearted, every Tribute had etched a place inside them.

“Has it been bad for you?” he asked carefully.

“Seeing as I no longer have an occupation and most of the Capitol wants nothing to do with anything or anyone having to do with the Games, I find myself quite…lonely.”

The last word was breathed against his shirt, almost in embarrassment.

“And the nightmares are wholly unbearable,” Effie continued. “I can’t afford sleep medication anymore.” She lifted her head to look to him, exhaustion in her stare. “I can understand why you drink so much.”

He guffawed, breaking the tension, and Effie pulled away, wiping the corner of her eyes.

“I’ve stopped now that we’re back in 12,” he told her, and she raised a perfectly drawn brow. “Well, I’ve lessened. Sometimes, one of them has a nightmare or Peeta goes into a state. Can’t have their old mentor falling apart on them.”

Effie crossed her arms. “If you’re old, then what am I?” He opened his mouth then promptly shut it. “Finally, after all these years, you’ve learned to hold your tongue.”

“Especially around you.” His mouth melted in a smirk. “Go on and get that crap off your face—”

“Manners!” The posh had returned but with less force. Effie went to his stairs, stepping up before turning to him. “Your bath facilities are all to standard?”

“Yes, there’s a brand-new bar of soap waiting for you,” he told her. “I think.”

If she were anyone but Effie, she would have flipped him the bird.

++++++

“Effie! It’s nearly lunch, we should get over there!” Haymitch called out.

He had already heard the telltale signs of Katniss returning from a hunt. She had dropped off a turkey about thirty minutes ago before heading back home. If Haymitch timed it correctly, Peeta would be done with a loaf right as he and Effie came over.

“I’m ready!” she chirped as he stepped into the entryway.

Haymitch had only seen her without full makeup a handful of times. However, there was always something—a pat of lipstick or a smattering of blush. The woman walking down the stairs was completely bare of anything.

And she was extremely attractive.

Effie stopped in front of him, presenting herself in her fitted black pants and oversized cable-knit. Her fine honey-shaded hair rested against her shoulders and had a bit of a wave to it, similar to Katniss’ hair.

He reached to finger a tendril. “Never seen this before.”

“You wanted me to blend,” Effie replied succinctly. “I have blended.” She then took out a circular fur scarf and pulled it over her head. “However, some of me can’t be helped.”

Haymitch grinned, putting an arm around her. “Then, let’s go.”

Together, they left the house heading towards the Everdeen-Mellark home. Effie looked buoyant in the crisp sunlight, puffs of air escaping her weathered lips.

Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile before walking up the steps.

“You better knock,” he warned.

With a nod, Effie rapped against the door as he joined her on the porch.

The door opened quickly and Peeta stepped out, properly dressed—thank goodness—and wearing an apron.

“Hello Peeta,” Effie greeted warmly.

It took a minute before the boy was pulling her into his embrace, practically lifting her off the ground in happiness.

“Effie!” Peeta placed her down, his surprised stare still on her. “You’re here! You look wonderful!” He turned to the inside of the house. “Katniss! Come out!”

His dark-haired companion followed, her grey eyes widening seeing the woman before her.

“Effie…” Katniss fell easily into Effie’s arms. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Let me look at you both,” Effie said as they pulled apart.

Katniss joined Peeta’s side and in turn, the boy took her hand.

Their positions looked similarly to the one they held on that first Reaping when they knew nothing except that they didn’t want to die.

To his side, Haymitch heard the sharp intake of breath and knew that Effie was seeing the same thing.

However, she gave them both a tremulous smile. “Let’s go inside and talk, shall we?”

Placing a hand to the small of her back, Haymitch led her into the house. He caught eyes with Katniss, who raised a brow and smirked at him before joining Peeta ahead of them.

Then, his gaze wandered to the living room—to the infamous couch—that caused Effie’s journey to 12.

“Quick—” His hand went to her shoulder and he turned to her. “—what are we going to do?”

“Trust me, Haymitch,” Effie told him. “I have been trained to handle these matters.”

He stared at her incredulously. “Were you given some sort of handbook on teenagers and sex?”

“There was a section in the escort handbook…” Effie faltered before squaring her shoulders once more. “…about sexual relations. Don’t act like we hadn’t caught Tributes in the act before.”

There had been three or four pairs that had decided to have it out, just in case, they didn’t make it out of the arena—which they all didn’t.

Haymitch didn’t regret letting them have that one moment of bliss before being sent to their deaths. In fact, he had prayed that it had gone favorably when each couple had fallen—they deserved that much.

However, Katniss and Peeta were different. They had won the Games.

“I know that,” he replied. “How are we going to explain that it’s all great and well that they survived, but they should try to keep in their pants?”

“I guarantee that if you tell them to keep it in their pants, you will soon be babysitting their progeny,” Effie told them squarely. “What we can do is be straight with them and answer any questions.”

“After you two are done arguing, lunch is ready.” They turned to find Peeta grinning at them from the kitchen doorway. He snorted and shook his head. “Feels like old times.”

He disappeared back into the kitchen.

Haymitch heaved a sigh. “Lead the way.”

Effie hooked her arm with his. “You’ve gone very soft now that you’re sober.”

++++++

They ate a simple lunch of bread, cheeses, and meat. Katniss had gathered some apples during her hunt that served as dessert and mead was pass around for refreshment.

Then, Effie placed her napkin onto the table and looked to the young couple.

“Katniss, Peeta,” she started. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here.” At this point, both had stopped eating, turning their attention to their former escort. “Haymitch informed me that he caught you… _in_ _flagrante delicto_.” The tips of her ears turned red. “While I understand that you are a young couple who are exploring, Haymitch and I want to make sure that you are being…careful.”

Katniss and Peeta looked to one another and then to them.

“Come again?” Katniss asked, immediately wary.

“You’ve been through a lot,” Haymitch began, his gaze on the two. “I don’t think that you two even know how big a deal…sex—” He turned to Effie. “I need a drink.”

“In the cupboard above the sink,” Peeta informed him.

Haymitch examined the boy—apparently, they were hiding more than he realized.

He grabbed the bottle from the cupboard, not bothering to get a glass and brought it to his mouth.

“I think it would be good for us to have a little discussion,” Effie said as he sat back down. “About intimate relationships.”

“You want to know if we’ve had sex or not,” Peeta said bluntly.

“To be straight,” Haymitch said. “Yes.”

“I…” Katniss looked to Peeta, who nodded, before turning back to Haymitch and Effie. “… _we_ don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“If you got pregnant, it would be,” Effie stated, her eyes serious. “Who would help you?”

Katniss’ gaze shot down, her hands wringing anxiously.

“That wasn’t very nice, Effie,” Peeta responded.

“We’re not trying to be nice,” Haymitch stepped in. “We’re trying to be real. You’re young and—” He pushed the word from his mouth. “—sex is complicated.”

“How would you know?” Katniss shot back.

“Stop.” Effie held her hands up. “We are not the enemy. We’re just trying to have a healthy talk.” She took a breath and gave the couple a sunny smile. “So, let’s begin with a talk about contraceptives.”

++++++

“I don’t know how you did that,” Haymitch told her, later that night. He went to his bar cart, decanting the crystal bottle and pouring a hefty amount of whiskey. “Kept a straight face while explaining how to put a condom on.”

Effie laid on the couch, a wet cloth over her eyes. “All part of the escort handbook.” She moved the cloth off a bit to meet his eyes. “Is that for me?”

“We can share,” he told her. “Scoot.”

Effie sat up and he plopped down on a single cushion of the couch. Her head fell easily to his lap and he reflected on the tendrils of her hair settled against his lap like a flowing current of gold.

“You could’ve helped,” Effie scolded, drawing the cloth over her eyes again. “Or did you let all your former lovers take care of the contraceptives?’

“There were only a few and we took precautions,” he told her. “The first one—my girl…we weren’t careful at all.” Haymitch laughed softly, lost in the memory of strawberry blonde hair and round eyes. “She was gone before I could even find out if anything came out of it.”

“Oh dear,” Effie mused. “Nothing can protect from that kind of emotional pain.”

Haymitch couldn’t agree more. “And you? Your first?”

“My fiancé.” He looked down at the woman in shock and her mouth widened. “I can feel your surprise. I had a life before our days on that train.” Effie’s hand went to her hair, running her fingers through her strands. “He worked in District 3, helping to develop new weaponry for the Capitol. A rogue explosive took him and the rest of his department—”

Effie pressed the cloth down against her eyes, letting a thick sob escape her pink lips.

“I don’t think I’ve thought about him in a while,” she told Haymitch through her tears. “After that happened, I devoted myself to become an escort.”

“Why would you pick that kind of job?” he asked.

“Because—” Effie began. “—someone has to be there for those kids. You were there unwillingly, but someone had to _want_ to be there.”

He looked down at her, nose red and lips trembling as she held it all in.

Effie, in that moment, could not be any more real or beautiful to him.

“You made it easier to stay,” he told her quietly.

“So, did you.” Effie’s hand reach blindly, finding purchase on his rough cheek. “You made things fun, especially when Katniss and Peeta came.” She flashed him a blindingly bright smile in the darkness of the sitting room. “You know, I think they really love each other.”

“Good for them. I don’t think any two people deserve it more,” Haymitch admitted. “I’d like them to have a few more years to themselves. Also, I know Katniss—she’s not ready to take care of anyone, not with as much devotion as she had for Prim.”

“I agree,” Effie said. “I’ll have a talk with her during our one-on-one tomorrow.”

He lifted the cloth off her eyes. “Your what?”

“One-on-one,” she replied, placing the cloth over her eyes once more. “I’m sure there are questions that they have that they don’t want to ask in front of one another. While you’re with Peeta, I’ll talk to Katniss.”

“What the hell am I going to talk to him about?”

“Whatever he wants,” Effie retorted, pushing the cloth from her eyes. “At least, you’ll get some conversation from Peeta. Katniss can be so tight-lipped.”

Haymitch took a long sip from his glass.

“This is going to be hell.” He looked to her once more. “If I do this, you have to tell me a secret.”

“Like what?”

“Who was your kinkiest lover?” he inquired immediately.

Haymitch knew she didn’t have it in her to tell.

So, she surprised him by sitting up, gulping down the rest of his glass, and answering:

“Seneca Crane.”

He rumbled with laughter. “I actually thought it would be Plutarch.”

“He is actually very vanilla—or so I’ve heard.” Effie giggled, resting back against him. “You owe me a secret.”

“And so I do.” Haymitch leaned in, his mouth going to her ear. “What would you like me to tell you?”

“Why have you never looked at me?”

Effie didn’t need to elaborate; they had always been careful to never cross those lines, especially when times had become some precarious. It was easy to find lovers who you never had to interact with, but they…

They would always be together.

“I always looked at you,” he told her gently. “Just never thought I should.”

Effie stared for a moment, before landing a kiss to his lips.

She tasted of whiskey and gold.

“You can. You should.”

++++++

Effie forced the smile onto her face; the slight headache from too much whiskey had grown to an ache. However, she and Haymitch had agreed to these one-on-one conversations—or to be more precise, she had coerced her partner.

Now, she was sitting across from Katniss in the Everdeen-Mellark kitchen, cups of tea between them.

“Katniss,” she began, keeping her smile bright. “I thought that you and I could have a nice discussion about sex and relationships. I supposed your mother, or some other female figure has discussed the basics with you.”

“The basics?” Katniss crossed her arms. “My mother was barely functional when I was kid. We didn’t have conversations.”

“Well, do you understand the mechanics of sexual intercourse?”

The girl in front of her huffed.

“I understand how babies come to be. Johanna was my roommate in 13. She frequently visited some of the male residents—and she liked to talk after she came back.”

Thank goodness for Johanna Mason and her inability to be discreet.

“Okay, so we’ve had the birth control talk,” Effie listed. “I’ll request a prescription for the contraceptive shot when I get back to the Capitol.”

“You’re going to go back?” Katniss looked troubled. “Why?”

“Because it’s where I belong,” she told her gently.

“I think you’re happier here,” the girl said. “I mean, we were all thrown together on that train and on tours, but we’re all here now, because we want to be together.”

Sometimes it was hard to believe that this dear girl led a rebellion.

Effie reached to cup Katniss’ face.

“I am always around if you're in need.” She cleared the thickness in her throat. “Now, are there any questions that you have for me?”

Katniss mused for a moment, before meeting Effie’s gaze.

“When you’re down there, where exactly do you put your hands?”

Effie raised a brow. “I don’t understand.”

“Johanna says that, when you’re down there…on a guy…you can have one hand wrapped around him—” Katniss raised a hand curling her fingers. “—but where do you put the other hand?”

The headache suddenly bloomed into a full-grown migraine.

++++++

In the Abernathy home, Peeta and Haymitch sat across from one another, a chess table between them.

“So, Effie wants me to talk to you…about sex and whatnot,” he started. “Do you have any questions?”

“Just one—” Peeta smirked. “—how long have you been hung up on Effie?”

Haymitch snorted. “What are you on about?”

“Katniss and I talked about it. You seem…less surly now that she’s here,” the boy replied, chuckling at his glare. “We do other things besides the intimate stuff, you know.”

“I wouldn’t know as it seems you can’t seem to keep your pants on,” Haymitch retorted. “Also, that’s none of your business.”

“That’s pretty much an affirmation when it comes to you,” Peeta said, his eyes going to the chess pieces.

“Were you always this irritating?”

“No, just been spending too much time with Katniss.”

“We’re off topic.” Haymitch ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the itch to reach for the liquor cart. “Do you have any questions? Or are we going to sit here until Effie and Katniss are done?”

“There is something,” Peeta said, his eyes casting downwards. “I’ve never wanted to bring this up to Katniss because she doesn’t seem into it.”

Oh God, here we go.

Haymitch braced himself for questions on where things went and how to touch what—

“How do you know if someone wants to cuddle…after?”

++++++

“Johanna said that guys like it if you put them in your mouth…but I don’t think my mouth opens that wide…”

++++++

“Do I offer her a tissue or water? Also, do you think I should tell her how pretty she looks? Or do you think she’ll think I’m lying?”

++++++

“Do I have to swallow? Or spit it out? Also, do you think he’ll be disgusted if I kiss him after?”

++++++

“Sometimes, I just want to tell her how I feel…but she falls asleep…have you ever done that?”

++++++

Together, Effie and Haymitch sat on the couch.

“I really didn’t think that Katniss would have so many questions,” Effie admitted wearily. She pulled out a piece of paper, reading it over. “Do you know what a ‘butter churner’ is?”

Haymitch shook his head. “Should I?”

“I guess I’ll have to do a little research.” She sighed before turning to him. “How was your talk with Peeta?”

“Do you think roses are a good idea to spread over a bed?”

“Katniss hate roses,” Effie told him. “Too many reminders of President Snow.”

“That’s exactly what I told Peeta,” Haymitch replied. “That boy is a huge romantic. I don’t know if Katniss knows what she’s in for.”

Effie hummed, her head going to his shoulder.

“A good husband, one day.” She chuckled. “Peeta is in for a very experimental wife—thanks to Johanna Mason.”

“Yes, I can see that. Johanna was always experimental.”

The woman turned to him, cheeks flushed. “Johanna? Really?”

“It was once. We were both emotional and started drinking,” he informed her. “Are you upset?”

“I can’t be upset over something that’s already happened,” Effie replied quietly. “Which Tribute?”

“Sara.”

“Ah yes, Sara.” Effie shivered against him. “She was so small…you did your best. It was a good idea to tell her to hide. She wouldn’t have survived combat.”

“Eff…she just turned twelve…she didn’t even have a chance to live.”

“I cried all night,” Effie admitted. “It was the first time in a long time that I wanted to quit.”

“What made you stay?”.

“You.” She gave him a smile. “Didn’t I say that we would always be together?”

“Yes, you did.” Haymitch reached, clasping her hand between his own. “Now that you’ve seen Katniss and Peeta’s future, what do you see for yours?”

“I’m not sure,” Effie replied softly. “Back to the Capitol, I suppose. That’s the only life I know.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” He squeezed her hand and her eyes filled. “You know what I see in my future?”

“What?”

“Chasing their kids—” Effie laughed, wiping her eyes against his shirt. “—trying to stop them from having another one.”

“But you’re not really trying,” she continued. “You like the kids. They help you remember the ones you lost. All of their happy smiles make up for all the painful days. They don’t exactly keep you from feeling the pain—but they soften the blow.”

“You’re right there beside me.” The words were pressed into her hair. “The Capitol doesn’t have to be the only world you know. You can have another life.”

“Are you asking me to stay?”

“If I did—” His question grazed at her ear, causing a fire to pool in her belly. “—would you say yes?”

++++++

The nightmares don’t come often.

When they do, she is debilitated.

Effie awoke with a whimper, the whispers of hateful words still echoing in her ears. She could feel the cold sweat along her skin causing the cotton of her nightgown to stick.

Burying her face in her pillow, Effie breathed into it, reminding herself to remain calm.

The nightmares weren’t real.

However, their words were.

There was a sudden dip in her mattress as Haymitch joined her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“How did you know?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

“I’ve known you a long time, woman,” he replied. “Plus, I heard you crying.” She pressed back against him, eager to feel something real. His heart beating against her was just what she needed to anchor her back to life. “You want to tell me about them?”

“They’re just echoes, really,” Effie explained. “The sounds of cannons…screaming…whispers telling me that I just watched these children die…that I let it happen…” She let out a thick sob. “Why didn’t you just leave me?”

The memory of their frantic escape, of him grabbing her against her will, and throwing her into a transport was still just as sharp. It was only onboard did he tell her about the arena…of Peeta being captured along with Johanna…of the destruction of District 12…of District 13…

“Because I’m a selfish bastard.” His lips went to her temple. “I couldn’t leave you…just like you can’t ever leave me.”

Effie turned to him, her mouth slotting over his, desperate and hungry. Her hands dragged along his skin, finding pulses, and memorizing the sharp lines of his body.

“Stay…” His mouth along hers, fingers peeling the straps off her shoulders, yanking the gown down to the foot of the bed. There’s a frantic pull from her own hands on his waistband and then he’s hooking her thigh along his hip, lining himself up and pushing inside her with shuddering gasp. “…stay, _please_.”

“Yes,” she promises along small movements and deep pleasure. Her mouth went to his shoulder, breathing moans into his skin. “Not because of this—”

A small cry escaped her lips, and she knows she is close.

“Not because of this…” His laugh is husky, his lips dipping onto hers. “But because you love me—" She falls apart around him and he holds her steady, letting her sink into her orgasm. “Because we will always be together.”

“Yes.” Her agreement is breathless as he spills inside her. “Always.”

There is nothing else to agree upon.

These little talks are all they need; all they’ve ever needed, really.

“I do love you, you know,” Haymitch whispers as she burrows into his chest.

Effie hums contently. “Tell me tomorrow.”

++++++

Peeta stepped out of the house as soon as Katniss returned home from her hunt, greeting her with a kiss.

“What’s going on?”

“Haymitch didn’t show up for his morning loaf,” he informed her. “I think I might have freaked him out with all of my questions.”

Katniss grinned. “I’m pretty sure that I scared Effie with the number of things I wanted to know.”

“Did you ever find out what a 'butter churner' was?” She shook her head and Peeta shrugged. “I’m kind of worried. I really didn’t mean to unload on him.”

“Well, they kind of deserved it,” Katniss pointed out. “I’m not telling them when you penetrate me!”

“So, there’s a possibility?” Peeta countered and she shoved him playfully. “I know—we’re going to just let things fall into place.” He took her hand. “Let’s go check on them.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on.” Peeta took her hand, pulling her towards the house and up the front porch. “They probably drowned themselves in alcohol after yesterday.”

“I can’t believe that we drove Effie Trinket to drink.” Katniss snorted as they opened the front door. “She’s always so cool and collected.”

The living room was empty as was the kitchen.

“They must be hung over.” Peeta jogged up the stairs. “Haymitch! Effie!”

Katniss followed slowly, getting to the first door, and opening in—

“Oh hell!”

She shut it quickly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Peeta joined her. “You okay?”

“Don’t look in there…” Her eyes were still closed. “…you do not want to see what I saw.”

He looked to the closed door, a grin growing. “Haymitch and Effie in there?”

Katniss nodded, mouth tight, as she finally opened her eyes. “Yes.”

Peeta snorted at her expression. “Are they naked?”

“Yes.”

“You okay?”

“I’ll recover,” Katniss replied. “It was mostly Effie and can I just say—wow.”

“Thank you!” came Effie’s cheerful voice through the door.

It was followed by the deep laugh of their mentor.

“Let’s go,” Peeta said in mock-sternness. “We’ll be having a conversation about what this means—whenever they’re done.”

Katniss went to the door, hearing the tender tone of Haymitch and the soft laugh from Effie, and smiled to herself.

“Effie—” The murmurs stopped. “Welcome home.”

Peeta smiled, taking her hand, and pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Together, they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

There would be more time for little talks later.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a position called ‘Butter Churner’ which I feel only those in advanced yoga can do.
> 
> This is technically my first fic where it is primarily Hayffie, so please be gentle.
> 
> I’d love to hear what you think! My ten-year-wedding anniversary is tomorrow so I might not be able to respond to anything right away, but I will definitely read over them.
> 
> Also, on Friday, my book ‘We Go Down’ is coming out on Amazon! I hope you’ll check it out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I’ll be working on ILYF next week.
> 
> Until next time,  
> JLaLa


End file.
